Reflections​ Are Funny Things
Reflections are funny things. I lived in a cramped apartment complex right next to another cramped apartment complex. The only good thing about living there was my room was the only one with a window. And what a beautiful view I had. About five feet away from my window was another window owned by one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen. Just the sight of her turned any day into a good one. At first it was the occasional awkward glance from window to window but after a month I was assured that I have fallen in love with someone I had not yet talked to. So I mustered all the courage I had one day and tried to talk to her. I pondered for a while without coming up with a good way to communicate to her without seeming creepy (unfortunately that’s the vibe that most girls get from me). I thought I was at the end of my rope and would have no luck until I heard something hit my window. Checking out my window, I look across and I see her. She had her head sticking out from the window with her long red hair flowing to her side. “Hi!” Her voice was everything I dreamed it would be. “Er..Hello?” Argh! Stupid! You should have said something cooler! “I know this might sound weird but I have always wanted to talk to you! I have seen you many times from my window…oh gosh I probably sound like a stalker” “No, not at all! Actually I have wanted to say the same thing to you for some time now.” LUCKY! Who knew she felt the same way? “Want to get coffee? Let’s get to know each other. Meet in front of our buildings?” “Yes! Be out in a sec!” God bless this woman! That would be not the last time we get coffee together. Somehow I didn’t screw up this relationship and she even seems interested in me! For the past month we have been doing everything together and just yesterday I asked her to go steady with me. Today was our first official date as a couple. During dinner, something that has bothered me came up. It was just this minor thing about our windows. We have both noticed that our windows are so perfectly adjacent with each other that it’s almost impossible to tell reflections from what is in the other persons room. So it looks like whatever is behind you are combined with the other person’s room. The night went great and I came back into my room to unwind. I sat in my favorite chair and loosened my tie. As I looked out the window to maybe catch one last glance of my goddess I saw something. Looking closer it seemed to be a tall pitch black figure. Its bottom wasn’t moving but the top was waving back and forth. Whatever it was, she was sleeping right next to it. I panicked and called her. Watching her pick up her cell phone, I yell in the receiver that there is something in the room with her. She immediately gets up and turns on the lights. She says she doesn’t see anything. I point at the black figure and exclaim its position. How can she not see it!? She looks through the window over at me and laughs. “Look at your trash can. I’m going to bed.” At which she hangs up. Feeling confused I look over and see that my trash bag was not put in and was sticking upright out of my trash can. “A large black figure huh.” I felt like an idiot. I explained what happened and apologized to her the next day. She said she understood and that I was just looking out for her safety. She even goes on to say that she has made the same mistake. “After all we can see our entire rooms through the windows. Even the doors. They are in the same place so it might make them both seem open when it is only one of them.” I agreed because it was the truth. No part of our apartments were hidden from the others view. That night I lounged in my chair again when I see the same black figure in her room. “Damn trash can. I swear I put it in properly this time!” It wasn’t my trash can. I started to sweat as I thought whether to call her. As I tried to make a decision I swear I saw a gleam of something shiny coming from the black figure. It was a knife, I was sure of it. I immediately call the police as I run over to her room as quickly as possible. After slamming the door open with my shoulder (not as easy as the movies make it look) I tackle the black figure. Fear strikes me as I get up to see my chest covered in blood. “I’ve been stabbed!” I yell waking up the damsel in distress. “Wha- what is going on!?” As I show her my wound, I try to uncover who is this assailant by ridding of the black covering that seemed to be shielding him. It was not a person I had tackled down to the ground. “Why…why did you break my mirror?” After I explained the predicament to the police, they all laughed at me and asked her why she stayed with a guy like me before leaving. “I’m sorry. I went overboard on this one. I just care about your safety” “I know…but you didn’t have to break my grandmother’s mirror. Let’s take you to a hospital” She sighs and helps me into her car. About three weeks later I was discharged from the hospital and was finally back in my apartment. She visited me practically every day while I was treated. It was 4:30 AM when I woke up on that Monday. As I woke myself up I looked over at the window. For a brief second I swore I saw her door open, if not just a centimeter. “I must be seeing things” I told myself Tuesday it got worse. The door was opened again and it was wider this time. I convinced myself that I was seeing things and went to bed. Wednesday nothing happened. I was ecstatic because I didn’t want my gorgeous girlfriend in trouble nor did I want to mistakenly call the police over nothing again. It was all just my imagination. That was NOT my imagination. Thursday night I saw her door open and this time a face was poking through staring at her sleep for at least an HOUR. I just sat and watched in fear and disbelief. I was scared out of my mind. Please god don’t let anything happen to her! It is Friday night. He had his legs in through the door but no further. The mystery person has not caught notice of me... yet. Saturday night and he had an arm in through the door. I could see his body for what it was now. It was covered in scarred lashes. Just composed of skin and bones, practically a skeleton. He looked at me at last and wouldn’t let go his gaze until he slid back out the door. I must catch him no matter the cost. I WILL NOT let him hurt her. I sat in my chair and waited the next night. He didn’t come so I fell asleep on the watch. At about three in the morning I woke up to see the most horrifying stare I have ever seen come out of a human being. He stood there in all his unholy glory with knife in hand. And the knife was right above her throat but also slightly aimed toward me. I was about to call the police when I noticed I couldn’t move. I have been paralyzed with the fear of the mystery assailant. I couldn’t think, breath, hear, speak, anything. All I could do was stare down the about to be killer of my love. All movement stopped. We were in a deadlock and stared at each other. It felt like ages but daylight at last came in. The man left without causing damage to anyone. A sigh of relief left my body as I regained my senses. Calling the police was important but first I had to go check on her to see if she was okay. As I exit my room I see the familiar red haired woman standing in front of my door. “What are you...” “OH THANK GOD! When I was coming up to surprise you this morning I saw someone exiting your room holding a knife! Are you alright? Who was that man?” Reflections are funny things. Ha... ...Ha. Category:Mirrors Category:Mental Illness